


Alternative Gintama Lessons - Idioms explained by Ginpachi Sensei!

by Eternal_Yorozuya



Category: Gintama
Genre: Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle, Gen, Humor, Nasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Eternal_Yorozuya
Summary: Some short, yet enlightening lessons about life. Explained or not by Ginpachi sensei.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle, Gintama Anthology by Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle





	Alternative Gintama Lessons - Idioms explained by Ginpachi Sensei!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Préceptes Alternatifs de Gintama - Les expressions expliquées par Ginpachi Sensei!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887114) by [Eternal_Yorozuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Eternal_Yorozuya). 



**_Author's note: First story: Inspired by Thirteenchrysanthemums (formerly YoursTruly247) on FFnet. She said, to explain something bothering her, that "shit happened". Which inspired me this piece back in...2017?_ **

* * *

**Gintoki:** Well, that's right. Shit happens when you don't expect it. I mean, you're supposed to go walk the dog, only to discover he's already done his business on your sofa...

**Shinpachi:** I don't think that what's the author thought when she wrote these lines...

**Gintoki:** Pattsuan, you're still young. That's why you can't see the truth behind these words full of wisdom... **SHIT WILL ALWAYS HAPPEN! IT'LL HAPPEN WHEN YOU EXPECT IT THE LEAST TO HAPPEN! AT ANY TIME!**

**Shinpachi:** ...

**Gintoki:** Also, I think a bigger shit happened. I mean a real one... 

_Suddenly, there's an infect scent of gorilla poop spreading in the whole Yorozuya office._

_Dejected, Shinpachi raises his gaze to the ceiling._

**Shinpachi:** ... Kondo-san... My sister won't be there today, so you might want to go home and clean whatever stained your pants... 

_There's a ruckus and a distorted sound of crying coming from the ceiling, and then, silence._

**Gintoki:** See? Told you. Shit can happen at any time and any place! 


End file.
